Silent songs
by Whispurrs
Summary: The voices we never heard, and the dreams they never saw... the sirens call you; she of sorrow, she of cunning and she of hope create such blissful music, but alas, they sing a silent song.


**Silent songs**

**Author's Note: ****Well, at the moment I am proud owner of two stories in obscure fandoms and a million other plot bunnies, but this is the only one I will indulge in at the moment as I can squeeze it into a one-shot.**

**For anyone reading this, please, please read my Disney fic, if you may, and I'm not even going to bother with advertising the other one because I am pretty sure none of you have heard of rock and rule – anyway, here goes the story!**

The enthusiastic mute girl had long been sleeping, holding on to her sacred dreams even in sleep, her mind spinning giddily as it thought of married life and left out the sorrows of her sisters, the forgotten sirens of the sea and her father, strength melting from him as his girl ran to what could kill her.

However, it was not her fellow man – a species she had barely glanced who was out to ensnare her from within, they were, as usual as kind as they could be to someone so mysterious, gossip aside.

It was her voice.

Ursula _needed _the power, or at least the tempting shape of it, and she would never let it go for simple love, a feat that was hailed with so much wonder and yet so very casual and commonplace.

She was not that moronic; she smiled as she caressed the shell that contained Ariel's voice, and the key to both their dreams, as different as the ocean and the shore.

She smiled, feeling the warmth of screams and cries, the beauty _her_ justice would be.

Atlantica was famed within the sea for being a grand, ornate jewel of a city, with a glittering princess to boot; however, clichés such as that bored her, and she fully intended to give it another kind of beauty, the beauty of tears falling, of madness rocking the shell of a scared and lonely child goodbye.

Then, Atlantica would be a true gem, not praised or hailed, but standing ever tall, with the once proud and privileged fallen, the mermaids to the mercy of those they had mocked.

She chose her hostess; to just give herself a pair of legs was not going to the solution that it was for dear princes Ariel; she was neither beautiful nor charming to make up for it, and she found all things stolen – arts, objects and souls were all the better for it.

She picked her victim's shadow, a beautiful, but scarcely known mould to slip her desire into; to be ruler of two worlds; even to give the disgusting thing the princess lusted for an heir to carry on strengthening their kingdom.

She was an unassuming, and, for lack of better words, mundane young woman from an obscure little village engulfed in a dream of peace with no intricate details; but in her dream, enough was a feast, and until dawn she would dine like a king.

She would never see dawn, Ursula laughed; the silly little empty thing, although she would be part of a greater cause, and the face of a beauty, measured in new terms, far better than the mockery of prettiness the world had seen prior.

She laughed, the glee she was containing released into the ears of anyone who would hear, which was, by a definition she was glad of meant no one, tainted as ever by the shades of her desire.

With something as simple as a song, the prince would be hers, and, she decided that the body would be a fine hotel for her, a place of luxury for the duration of her stay, however long.

To put it shortly, that meant she was going to, above all, have fun; and having fun meant breeding nightmares.

* * *

Slowly the lingering promises of kisses and love ebbed away gently, in a way that would usually turn dreams into the peaceful darkness of a deep sleep, instead giving way to a thing she could not comprehend.

Horror.

She had never felt the bitter shivering's run up her spine, nor had terror so overwhelmed her she could picture her demise clearly, and the murderer who was, by no doubt behind her.

She had heard of it, and sometimes she thought that she may have felt it, but that was merely a shadow of it.

The beauty of her love gave way to another idyllic scene, her and her prince, hand in hand, and he with such pure adoration in his eyes they looked as if they belonged to Gods.

As they kissed, the passion rushing through her it grew in intensity, as if there was nothing to do but follow her most primal instincts; instead however, she realised she was boiling from within, her skin burning to a crisp and her body decaying into a corpse, all the while Eric still kissing and caressing her, as infatuated with her when she was dying as he was when she lived.

Another dream was hot on the heels of that last; Ariel was walking naked around Eric's room, wars and attacks reflected on the walls, the hands of murderer's trying to grab her.

Shaking violently she turned to run, soothed when she heard Eric call to her gently, assuring her she would be fine if she came closer eagerly she ran towards him, thanking all the Gods she knew that he unlike her was safe.

As she ran, ready for an embrace she saw the corpses of mermaids around her, and half eaten fish not even halfway close to dying, mimicking the sound screams.

She shut her eyes and hummed a soothing song, hoping the tune would work like a prayer.

Even with her eyelids clamped together, she saw them, blood and decay wrapped around her mind, an imprint that was certain to linger.

However, still she ran, knowing Eric would be her saviour; her reason and her rhyme… were he there.

Instead, she had to be content with a shadow of him against the wall, calling out her names, distressed she did not appear.

As harrowing as they were in the moment she felt them, these two dreams slipped away; the ones she loved committed to her memory, of course, she may have known, if she saw enough of her nightmares to fathom what they meant she may have prevented the most slicing memory of all – _her_ Eric, with another woman.

Naturally Ursula smiled at the child's reaction, how magnificent it was to see the tears brimming up in her eyes, utter joy tuning into raw anguish at the mere sight of two violet eyes that captivated those of her prince, and she snuggled closer too him to pour salt in the wounds.

She was, as about a hundred people had told her, utterly charming, and all quipped about how his urge to marry the one with the brilliant voice ended up creating a brilliant union.

Naturally enough for someone put under a spell, he spoke very little, and so she, in her newly sweet and soft spoken tones told them of how lucky he was and how treasured he would be to her, and for a woman that usually would have been sickened by the tone she used she was enjoying the attention, a nice taster of what was to come; yes, they were under her spell of beauty and grace, but it was a spell with little power; it was when she'd loose both those attributes that she would have the greatest power.

She smiled emptily at her soon to be husband, enjoying the warmth he radiated, noting that she would bed him after wedding him, and that her new form was luxurious in plenty of ways, able to produce both pain and pleasure.

''Oh, even now he still seems a dream to me.'' She smiled, answering another question.

He opened her to her dream of power, and all other dreams as well; but just because you sleep with them instead of nightmares, it does not guarantee the brightness of the dawn – not for any.

* * *

As her body was in tatters as broken as those of the one who entered it, she sighed happily, the picture below her a glimmer of the life she could have lead, with a prince that would give anything for her to be alive- although she never had the chance for one.

She was never to be buried let alone remembered with anything but scorn - and yet, she was thankful the pain, the dreams she could never even touch lived out by another had gone away, and all other sorrows would too, in time slip from her heart.

A cold sea breeze passed Ariel, and in her bliss she missed it's one and only sound; the fragile whisper of thanks.

**Author's Note**

**Whoop, horray for oneshots!**


End file.
